Benton Backwards
"Benton Backwards" is the fourth episode of the seventh season of ER. It first aired on NBC on November 2, 2000. It was written by Dee Johnson and directed by Richard Thorpe. It has Peter Benton desperately searches for a new position at any Chicago Hospital, but learns that Robert Romano has blacklisted him as well and offers Benton a job at Country with no benefits. It also has Luka Kovač and Abby Lockhart go on a date, but later have been mugged and Luka lethally attacks the mugger. Plot Benton tries to find a job elsewhere, but Romano has blacklisted in Chicago. He offers an humbled Benton a job with no benefits. Luka and Abby's date is interruptted by a mugger and Luka violently pounds the attacker. Carter's first day of treating trauma patients is interrupted when a shooting at the trauma room occurs. Mark is invited by Malucci to play in a hockey game. NBC Description DR. BENTON IS BENT ON SAVING HIS CAREER: A frustrated Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) desperately searches for a new position at any local hospital, but soon learns that he has been blackballed by the arrogant Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane) and he must consider other options out-of-state even though he risks losing joint custody of his infant son with the combative mother (guest star Lisa Nicole Carson). Elsewhere, a recovering Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) is cleared to work on a few trauma patients while Dr. Chen (Ming-Na) labors to offer a young mother (guest star Cynthia Mann Jamin) some temporary relief as she tries to secure permission to operate on the woman's terminally ill young son. Abby (Maura Tierney) finds herself attracted to Dr. Kovac (Goran Visnjic), but their budding relationship is interrupted by tragedy. In addition, Dr. Malucci (Erik Palladino) casts about in a vain search for an extra skilled hockey player for his team's game that night even though Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) is ready and willing to strap on his skates. Laura Innes, Alex Kingston and Michael Michele also star. Synopsis Peter Benton tries to find a new job but has trouble getting anyone to hire him. This is because Romano has been telling other future employers lies about his work ethic. Peter goes to the hospital to confront Robert Romano. Romano tells him that he can have a job at the hospital again but Peter tells him that he's never going to work for him again. Peter goes to see Elizabeth Corday who tells him that she could possibly get him a job in Philidelphia if he's interested. Just as he says yes he's called to go down to the ER because his sister is here. It turns out her oldest son got into a fight and needs stitches. Peter gets him stitched up but before they leave he has a talk with him about respecting his parents. Elizabeth goes to see Peter and tells him that she got him the job. He's so excited that he goes and tells his son's mother. She is happy for him but won't allow her son to fly out there and visit him if he leaves. This prompts Peter to go see Romano and accept the job he offered. Dave Malucci is looking for someone to play hockey with him tonight. Mark Greene tells him that he used to play hockey in college. Dave tells him that he'll think about it. Mark's patient is a beauty contestant who has cuts and bruises on her legs. She's upset because she can't compete anymore so Mark calls Ms. Pruit, a cosmetologist. She tells the girl that she's covered much worse. Dave tests Mark by using two crutches as hockey sticks. Mark shoots the puck past him. Dave tells him that he can play with them that night. He tells Elizabeth about the hockey game and she gets mad that he never told her that he played hockey. He invites her to come watch the game. Later, Mark is on the ice rink with Dave when he gets checked. Abby Lockhart asks Luka Kovač out on a date. He agrees and they leave together after work. They go to a bar where they play table hockey. She learns that Luka lives in a hotel. He invites her to come see his hotel room. They share a second kiss. They leave soon after and as they walk along Luka is attacked from behind. He passes out and the guy steals his wallet. He goes to take Abby's purse when Luka grabs him. He throws him down on the ground and bashes his head in onto the pavement. He keeps going until Abby tells him to stop. They call an ambulance and go in with the paramedics. Elizabeth tries to save the mugger but she's not able to. The police question Luka and deduce that it was self-defense. Abby tries to comfort Luka but he gets upset and walks out of the hospital. Jing-Mei Chen has a patient who is end-stage. She promises the mom that she'll find someone to do surgery on him. She calls Romano and asks him to operate. He says its a terminal disease and surgery will only slow the inevitable. She tells the Mom but the Mom refuses to give up and begs her to find someone to operate. Unfortunately, she can't find anyone because he's dying and the risk is too great. That doesn't stop Jing-Mei from calling everyone she knows. Mark tells her that sometimes giving hope is a bad thing. Finally, she gives up and goes to tell the Mom the bad news. Kerry Weaver has a nursing home patient who wanders around the hospital. She can't find anyone to take him in so he's at the mercy of social services. Kim says that she can call the VA and see if they'll take him. Weaver agrees and she leaves to do that. Weaver ends up losing him and wanders around the hospital looking for him. She finds him and he asks her if she's seen war and she says no but she's seen men die. She tells him about going to the VA and he freaks out and begs her not to let them take him. She manages to get him back to bed when Kim shows up. She tells Weaver that the man is AWOL and that the VA called and told the active military. Weaver asks if there's anything they can do and Kim says legally no. Later, the man is taken to another home because Kim illegally borrowed another man's social security number. Weaver tells her that she doesn't want to know this. Frank tells her its time for her to go to a conference that she's been dreading. Kim says that she will be there too and that she'll save Weaver a seat. John Carter is playing basketball outside of the hospital when a trauma comes in. It's an old man who fell out of a tree. He shocks him with paddles and pigeons start flying out from underneath him. Unfortunately, he doesn't make it. Carter is now allowed to help with trauma patients but no more than two at a time. He next deals with a GSW patient who they manage to save after Carter figures out what's wrong with her. Her "sister" arrives and asks how she's doing. Carter begins to explain what happened when she pulls out a gun and shoots her. This rattles Carter who leaves and goes home to release some stress. While he's there, his grandma tries to convince him to leave the hospital and start his own practice. He says no and returns to the hospital. Weaver tells him that he doesn't need to finish his shift but he insists. Characters *Peter Benton *Luka Kovač *Abby Lockhart *John Carter *Robert Romano *Mark Greene *Elizabeth Corday *Dave Malucci *Kerry Weaver *Cleo Finch *Jing-Mei Chen Trivia *In the Season 2 episode "It's Not Easy Being Greene," Mark tells Susan that he can't skate, however, in this episode, he says that he played on a varsity hockey team. *The locker next to Mark Greene's is labeled "Weintraub." when it is translated from German means grape. *Benton Backwards is a play on words, Bending backwards. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7